fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Popstar Pop
Summary Another 2.5d adventure of Kirby. In the main story, a pair of evil showmen arrive on Popstar with a set of flying orchestral stages, 6 in total. One especially large one ends up in the center, while the other 5 end up on either corner. Once they land, a spell washes over Popstar, hypnotizing most of its inhabitants into dancing rulers, ruled under the king of the newly named "Popstar Pop," Dancing Disco Dee, formerly Dedede. The land transforms into musical themed areas. Worse still, the planet's energy flows from the stages stationed at each corner, and flows into the central stage. It's up to Kirby to deactivate these stages and eventually stop the duo's plans. Characters -Kirby: our main hero, a being of infinite power capable of absorbing the abilities from enemies he swallows. -Sharps: the main man of the showman duo. A tall man that got his hands on a dangerous relic that requires the energy of planets to charge up: the Reality Baton. Once landing, the batons energy flows through the planet, forcing them under its control, thus creating a music-centric planet. -Flats: the right hand man to Sharps. A stout showman that hung out with Sharps since childhood. He seeks to do what he can to see his friends plan through. -Classica Knight: formerly Meta Knight, the old masked warrior now dresses as a white knight and wields a rapier. Throughout Kirby's adventure, Classica Knight will ambush the Pink Puff with a slew of his crew, all dressed like classic knights like he is. -Dancing Disco Dee: formerly King Dedede, the dancing king seeks to eliminate Kirby, because, as he puts it, he's "ruining our funky time!" Throughout the game, he forces Kirby into ambushes and is seen sending out the five bosses positioned at the five stages. Collectibles -Music Sheets: Hidden in each level are multiple musical sheets. These are you used to open the pathway to each area's respective boss. When all sheets in an area are collected, a secret stage opens up. -Poster: Like stickers in Robobot, posters are a common collectible, ranging from common to rare, that often feature familiar Kirby scenes, as well as "musical" versions of certain scenes. New Abilities Main Adventure Areas 1: Baritone Badlands- once very green greens, the transformation transformed the area into a land full of woodwinds constantly bellowing in the area. 2: Adagio Alps- a series of volcanoes. When Kirby reaches the stage, he finds a bunch of spotlights lighting the floor and a bunch of cardboard cutouts behind. Then, Disco Dancing Dee comes in and calls forth "Boarior," saying the stage's calling him. Then comes a boar dressed up like a Viking. 3: Treble Tropics- a mostly aqueous area featuring marine wildlife. During the battle at the stage, Kirby approaches it to find its control panel at the bottom of a large, sparkling lake with a rainbow hanging over it. Before he can destroy it, like with the stages before, DDD approaches and sends forth Mortissimo to chomp up Kirby. 4: Ornament Outback- a dessert like area. 5: Nonet North- a very chilly area featuring a nutcracker patrolling. It used to be so nice before the stages came down. 6: Sharps and Flats' Traveling Orchestra- The ship Sharps and Flats personally travel in. Now that the other stages have been deactivated, the energy of the planet is flowing along the walls and to the tip, forming a swirling rainbow of a musical sheet along the outer walls. Despite it being a very high tech machine to be able to travel across space, the inside is decorated like a series of orchestral theaters. The walls shine like gold, stages feature grand velvet curtains, it's like Kirby walked into an orchestra. As he travels throughout the stage, warding off security and Classica Knight ambushes, he eventually comes face to face with Classica Knight, who engages him in a "duel among gentlemen" atop an orchestral stage. After defeating him and traveling through more of the traveling orchestra, he eventually comes across the interior of a disco themed tower, where he battles the midbosses, before being challenged by Dancing Disco Dee. After defeating him, its time for the top of the orchestra, off to Center Stage. All of the energy is flowing to the baton as Sharps waves his hands like he's conducting an orchestra. Flats steps in to challenge Kirby. After beating him, Kirby tries to stop Sharps, but Flats uses the last of his strength to intercept Kirby's attack, collapsing in response. That's the time Sharps needed, the Reality Baton absorbed enough energy, and Sharps boasts that now "the galaxy- nay, the entire universe marches to MY beat!" He demonstrates by moving a cluster of stars the two can see from a nearby window. Then, Center Stage flies off, Sharps riding with it. 7: Sharps' Universal Orchestra- Kirby rides the warp star up to Center Stage, poised to hit Sharps with a surprise attack. However, with a gentle wave of the baton, a "ripple" is sent across space, forcing Kirby in front of him. Space starts to look as if someone turned it into their musical sheet. Center Stage engages Kirby in battle. After defeating it in battle, Kirby flies over to it, landing onto the stage as Sharps shakes the cobwebs out of his head, readying himself to duel the pink warrior. Bonus: Kirby! A Musical Production!- Upon collecting all of the Music Sheets, a new pathway opens up to the cosmos brings Kirby to a brand new traveling, Broadway style musical. This stage boasts a proud musical score, resembling classic Kirby scores, as Kirby and other patrons check out the pink hero's past adventures, represented by cardboard cutouts of Kirby and the respective allies, enemies, and villains. Kirby explores the story of his first adventure through Dreamland, his struggle against Dark Mind and Zero, his adventures through Milky Way Wishes, his battles against the forces of the Mirror World, and his dealings with the Squeak Squad. Each stage ends with a battle against a cardboard cutout of the respective villain. At the final stage, Kirby walks along a red carpet to a mighty tower (abilities shown over head). As he walks, fireworks launch into the sky, forming Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee as he walks to it. Upon entering the tower, he rides it up, a long ride. Upon reaching the top, he's greeted with a stunning view of the colorful cosmos, before spotlights shine upon him and above him. From the skies, a pair of gloved hands with cuff links on the wrists come down to the roof. These two are known as Master Pianist and Crazy Pianist. Main Adventure midbosses Main Adventure bosses Bonus Stage Bosses EX mode In this, players play through a much harder version of the original adventure, featuring harsher enemy placement, more powerful midbosses, and powerful "Crescendo" versions of preexisting bosses. Kirby's Musical Adventure Another mode. In this, Flats appears to be telling a story about Kirby's adventure to vanquish evil. The game plays like a turnbased RPG, using 3d models and cardboard backgrounds. At the beginning of each story, Kirby can select one of a few abilities to take with him on his adventure as he proceeds. After an encounter, Kirby can buy the services of sell swords, from common helpers like waddle dees, waddle doos, and sword knights, to more rare helpers like bonkers, Dedede, and even Meta Knight. Each story has a certain amount of encounters, ending with a boss fight with a classic Kirby boss. All characters, including Kirby using other abilities, is redesigned to resemble a classic medieval setting, certain characters wearing knight armor, peasant garb, etc. Adventures 1: Slay the lion!- This adventure has a 1 star difficulty rating. At the start, it offers sword, hammer, punk, and doctor. You go through three encounters before you encounter the boss: Fire Lion. 5: Defeat the queen!- This adventure has a 5 star difficulty rating. At the start, Susie, dressed up lick a classic princess, offers her services to you. Trivia *During stampede sections of Ornament Outback, a remix of Shifting Sands plays *During the fight against Center Stage, the background resembles a music sheet, complete with notes traveling across it. These notes represent the composition of the theme that plays during the duel with Center Stage. (Feel free to leave suggestions for powers, bosses, subbosses, etc.) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games